Gate of Billion Possibilities
by Idea won't load
Summary: Boruto finds an unconscious stranger in the depth of Konoha forest while he was chasing a measly thief cat. Unknown to Boruto, this stranger is somehow related to him in a way and is from a place that is thought to be impossible...that is if you view it from a normal logical perspective. For, Beyond the Gate is the core of billions illogical wonders, one of them is the stranger.
1. Prolog

****NOTE: This story is an original story made in my brain. Any similarity to other existing stories is not intended. Constructive criticism and comment(s) are always welcome but extremely rude and abusive comment(s) will not be tolerated.**

 *****Mention: Cover Image does not belong to me. I took it from Internet and add the tittle. THe image belongs to its rightful owner which I don't know who.**

 **Warning: Alternate universe plot, typo(s) and grammatical error. May or may not be coherent.**

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" a loud screech echoed throughout the dark tranquil forest of The Hidden Leaf Village namely Konoha as something, or rather, someone emerges from what it seems to be a wormhole from a science fiction. The body of said person is thrown out into the forest and collides with a tree before falling onto the ground with a loud thump. The mysterious person appear to be writhing in pain before falling into unconsciousness.

...

Into the forest of Konoha the cat runs as fast as he could. Not far behind him, is the well-known boisterous son of the seventh hokage, Boruto.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Boruto howls at the terrified kitty, making the scared feline run faster.

" 'IT! GIMME' BACK MY WALLET." Boruto continues his howling at the scared cat who is currently running away from him with a wallet in its mouth. The cat run deeper into the forest, turning at every corner every now and then in attempt to escape Boruto. Sadly for the cat, he is chased by a ninja, a young ninja, nonetheless still a ninja. To add to this cat's misery, the young ninja inherited his father's –the seventh hokage- insurmountable strength and courage.

The cat's fate has been set to doom ever since he had laid eyes to Boruto's wallet. He tripped over something, or rather, someone in the middle of an empty forest and Boruto, without wasting another second speeds towards him and captured him with a raging spirit. The cat closes his eyes, preparing himself for any kind of impact or force given to his tiny body. He feels the wallet being pulled out of his mouth and soon finds his body back on the ground. He lets out a sigh of relief and opens his eyes to find Boruto standing over him with a scowl on his face.

"Grrr you damn cat giving me so much trouble. Next time I won't hesitate to beat you up. Go away now you bastard before I change my mind." Boruto scolds him. The cat, wastes no time to run towards the village, in fear for his life.

"haaahh….." Boruto sighs as he watches the cat lightning speed pass him out of the forest and into the village. He then turns his attention towards the unconscious body that the cat tripped on a few minutes ago. On the ground, is a young male around his age –possibly older– with a messy and dirty blonde hair from dirt. The young man has a tall and lean but strong and masculine built and he appears to be wearing some sort of ninja outfit with Konoha's trademark leaf headband on his forehead. He has few cuts and bruises on his body. Boruto can only deduce one thing from this "He must'a gotten beat up during a mission or something."

'He looks like he can be my age but why haven't I seen him before?' He thought as he, for the second time, analyses the injured stranger lying unconscious on the ground.

"Maa iiya (whatever). He's a leaf ninja so I gotta help'im." Boruto murmured to himself as he positioned the injured and unconscious stranger on his back. He stands up with the stranger limp on his back and he speed towards Konoha hospital.

...

 *****To Be Continued*****

 **Thank you for reading and you're welcome to leave some decent comment or constructive criticism behind.**


	2. Chapter 1

The characters used in this story rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his company, except few OCs. I did not take any monetary or recognition gain for this story. It was made purely for my own enjoyment.

 **Focuses on no particular pairing although, there will be hints of NaruSaku and other pairings.**

 **Warning: Grammatical error, may/may not be coherent, OOC**

? POV

"engghhh…." I groan as I try to adjust my heavy eyelids to the brightening light.

"Oh! He's awaking. He's waking up!" An unfamiliar voice and figure of a person emerged from the blinding light. I tensed as I sense more people in the space I was in.

"I'll call the doctor" I heard another unfamiliar voice call out.

I blinked away the haziness left in my eyes and what I found startle me. I seem to be in a hospital room with a bunch of strangers who seems to be… _'huh? What? They're all from Konoha.'_

I'm beyond confused. What had happened to me? Why am I in Konoha hospital with some citizens I don't know? Where's my family? I'm so confused and my mind is racing back and forth trying to connect events from before and the present ….….. Then it hit me. I was running away from them _._ And I escaped and… and… I was unconscious then... Shit. This is not good at all.

* * *

*Third person POV*

"Engghhh…" The injured boy Boruto brought into the hospital seems to be awakening as his eyelids flutters open revealing a beautiful jade/green eyes that are adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"Oh! He's awaking. He's waking up!" Boruto exclaims in a sigh of relief although, it probably doesn't count as a sigh due to how loud he sounds. He peered over at the awaking boy, bottling up many curious questions but refrain from asking, seeing how confused and weak the boy is at the moment.

"I'll call the doctor." Mitsuki informed and walks out of the room before coming back with a doctor and a nurse.

The unknown boy weakly turns his head from side to side, observing the people in the room. There's a total of 6 people beside him in the room. Those include, Konohamaru-sensei, Sarada, mitsuki, the doctor and the nurse and Boruto. He didn't seem to recognise any of those people judging from the slight frown and distant look on his face. His gaze then lost into nothingness. He seems to be lost in his own thought when a look of realization and sudden fear transpire.

The doctor came over to quickly check on his condition as the nurse writes it down. Before long, the doctor is done with the check-up.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asks the boy.

"Weak" The boy mutters in his weak, throaty yet masculine though boyish voice. _'Confuse, stress, shock and worry'_ He adds in his mind but withhold the thought.

The doctor walks out of the room with Konohamaru as they discuss the boy's condition.

* * *

"He is indeed awake and everything seems to be normal. He should recover soon enough. Although, he is very weak at this point and that is expected seeing the earlier state he was in. I've prescribed some medication for his recovery but I recommend not to ask him too much questions right now. He's slightly confused of his current situation and he doesn't need that stress now. He needs all the rest he can get." The doctor explains to Konohamaru.

"Wakatta (alright/ I understand). Thank you Doctor." Konohamaru mutters.

"And another thing I forgot to mention, it seems that we could not find any record of him in the village data. Are you sure he is from Konoha?"

Konohamaru rubs the back of his neck as he tiredly sighs "Hahh…. To be honest, I'm not sure myself. Boruto finds him injured in the forest. He has the konoha ninja headband so we just assumed he is from konoha."

"I think you should be cautious of that boy. For all we know he might some undercover spy of enemy village or dangerous organisations. How about we hand him in for interrogation? Just to be safe" The doctor exclaimed to Konohamaru with a slight worried look.

Konohamaru seemed appalled at the idea and responds "I don't think interrogating him is necessary at the moment. Although I'll take on your advice and I'll discuss this incident with the police, if that ease your worry. They'll sort this out."

"Alright. Very well then, I must be going to other patients." The doctor responded meekly.

"Ok, thank you for your service" Konohamaru shortly exclaim before going back into the room.

* * *

As soon as the doctor left with Konohamaru the nurse also left once she has done her task. The room went silent and awkward, not that it was not awkward beforehand, but the awkward silence only intensifies. No one dared to start a conversation and all eyes are glued to the boy.

"It seems like Konohamaru- sensei is discussing your condition with the doctor. He'll come back soon enough. Don't worry though, I'm sure you're fine." Sarada awkwardly mentioned to the boy, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face upon being stared at.

"Yeah. Konoha doctors are the best –ttebasa. You'll be kicking again in no time." Boruto adds, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"…..thanks. And... Thank you for saving me back there." The boy says as he looked at the three young ninja.

"iya-iya, tondemonai –ttebasa (not at all, don't mention it). I'm just doing what any ninja would do." Boruto says rather sheepishly and happily.

"Pfft. Just admit that you did it 'coz you're a hero wannabe." Mitsuki retorted sarcastically, earning an annoyed glare from Boruto.

"What's that bastard? Did you say you wanna be like me?" Boruto snap back mischievously to mitsuki.

"Well, why would I want to lower my level to yours idiot." Mitsuki replies back with a smirk on his face.

"WHY YOUU-"Boruto's annoyance rose up as he could find a good enough comeback at mitsuki.

"ii kagen ni shiro yo (cut it out)." Sarada Harshly told the two arguing boys.

Despite the tone they used, the unknown boy knows that there's a clear joy in their voice and an under layer of strong bonds. So he laughed at their interaction "…ppfftt.. hahahahahahaha….. hahaha"

Boruto and mitsuki snaps their head at him "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

The boy's laughter ceased as a smile replace it "Nothing. You guys are funny. I'm Kiseki by the way. What's your names?"

"Oh I don't know what you mean by funny. I'm Boruto. That pale stupid guy over there is mitsuki-"

"You're the one that's funny in the head." Mitsuki intercepts Boruto and turns to Kiseki (as we now know is the unknown boy) "Hi, I'm Mitsuki, nice to meet you." He continues with a smile.

"Yeah whatever, don't listen to mitsuki he's a bastard. The girl with the glasses there is Sarada. We're a ninja team and the one that just left is our sensei, konohamaru-sensei." Boruto says to Kiseki while Sarada nods at him upon her introduction.

"-Creak—"just as their introductions end, the door creaks open to reveal none other than Konohamaru-sensei approaching them.

"Hi there, Kiseki was it?" Konohamaru asks.

"Yes." Kiseki shortly answer, still quite wary if the older ninja.

Konohamaru seemed to have sensed the boy's wariness as he gently reassured the Kiseki. "I'm Konohamaru, their sensei. No need for the wariness, I mean no harm." He says with a smile.

Kiseki relax for a little at his words that is until the Konohamaru's next question. "Where are you from? Do you have anywhere you can return to?" A seemingly harmless question yet it has caused his relax shoulders to tensed and his weak expression to mold into worry.

His lips gaping open and close slightly like a fish out of the water hesitating, he answers "I-I- I'm from a place far away and… I... I have no where I can return to"

"Far away? Why do you have Konoha's headband then?" This time Sarada asks him, becoming more curious of the injured stranger who she knows as Kiseki not a minute ago.

 _'Shit. I'm done for.'_

"I- I- …. I—"Kiseki was struggling to mutter out any answer. His palms are sweating and he feels his heart rate beats faster. He didn't trust them of the truth yet but he could not find any other alternative answer he can use.

Luckily, Konohamaru being the kind person that he is, sensed Kiseki's distress and cut the discussion short although, he is as curious as Sarada, if not more. "that's enough kids. Kiseki is injured and he is still confused of his situation. Let him rest. You also have training to do now don't you? Run along to the training ground. I'll be there shortly."

Mitsuki, Sarada and Boruto follow along Konohamaru's instruction, knowing that they cannot disobey their teacher although they are still very much curious.

"Hai (yes) Sensei." The three of them says.

"Bye Kiseki, we'll visit you again later." Boruto waved goodbye to Kiseki with his trademark grin he inherited from his father. Mitsuki waved along while Sarada nods at him then before leaving the room

"..."

The room went silent again as Konohamaru's students leave. Konohamaru then focuses his attention to Kiseki.

"I know you are still wary of us but fear not, we are trustworthy people and I trust that you'll tell us the truth in due time right Kiseki?" Konohamaru asks Kiseki, being careful of his tone to not scare the boy.

"Hai (Yes) Konohamaru-san. … e-to (umm) what will happen to me once I recover?" Kiseki asks Konohamaru, anxious of the not so distant future.

Konohamaru sighs "It depends. You can go to where you're from peacefully" Then his look turns serious "Or if we prove you are a threat to the village and the citizens then you'll just have to find out."

Hearing this, Kiseki mentally panicked. He could not go back to where he came from yet. He hasn't got a way to do so right now. And, what if the leaf village found him to be a threat, what if they know the truth about him and decided that he is a threat? Even though he has no intention to harm the village or anyone?

Konohamaru understands the boy's worry as he comfort the boy with another option "Or, you can live with me until you can go back to your place or when you decide to get a home for yourself."

Hearing this ease Kiseki's worry a little. Yes. He decided. _'I'll just live here quietly and cause no trouble or attention until I figure out a way to return. I have to at any cost. I don't belong here.'_ His eyes brighten up at the idea and he made his resolve.

"Yes. I'd take on the last option. …. Thank you ….. For your kindness. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (please take care of me/ I'm in your debt)" Kiseki said finally as a small smile followed after.

"Alright. I'll pick you up once you recover. Rest well now. Jaa na (see you)" Konohamaru replies with a smile as he left the hospital to the training ground.

Little did Konohamaru knows that some major changes will occur, all relating to Kiseki's appearance in the leaf village of Konoha.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hi to anyone who is reading this story, Thank you for reading my crappy story. To be honest, this is the first time I'm writing a multi-chapter story and the first time I'm writing an anime story so, please excuse the dry style of writing, the mistakes in my writing and the confusing out of order plot. Also, I'd like to apologize for the low update. I often run out of ideas due to the nature of this story being a multi-chapter. Anyway, I hope you have at least a little bit of enjoyment from reading this story.**

 **I also have troubles trying to make Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada's character because I can't quite grasp their character from the manga. Which is why some of you probably found that they are out of character.**

 **Please send me any critiques or comments so I can improve on it the next chapter and so that I can edit this chapter to make it better.**

 **Thank you again. Bye.**


End file.
